


Amnesia

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Amnesia, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, bxb - Freeform, ilvolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignazio has temporal amnesia, and forgets about everything except his early years at the age of 16. Will he remember his daughter and husband before it's too late? Found out inside... Drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

amnesia(Drabble series) 

Part 1/?

Idea from the song amnesia by 5SOS.

I remember the day you told me you were leaving ,I remember the make up running down your face ,And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them, Like every single wish we ever made, I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, And forget about the stupid little things ,Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, And the memories I never can escape.

 

***

“Are you alright, Igna?” 

“Who,” he breathed out, “who are you?” 

“What?” Ignazio takes his grip aggressively away from Piero’s warmth. 

“You don’t remember Piero?” Mama Boschetto asks intrigued when she sees her son doesn’t remember his lover.

“Who’s Piero?”

The man opposite the Boschetto’s shivers,almost shaking, Gianluca hold his hand tightly in comfort when he sees this. And began to ramble in his own words.

“He’s your hus-”

“-best friend.” Piero interrupts. “M-my best friend and Gianluca’s” he motions to the other man next to him.

“Oh.” Ignazio mutters.

Gianluca tugged at Piero’s arm to get him out of the hospital room, he was on the verge of balling his eyes out. He’s grande amore doesn’t remember him.

“Why didn’t you tell him you’re his husband!” He yells,his hands up in the air in frustration.

“Gian he doesn’t remember me I don’t want to horrify him”

“what about your baby daughter,Piero? ” agh damn he had forgotten about Maria,their sweet little baby.

“Just give him time- he’ll remember us”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main language is not English so I'm sorry for any errors.

"Piero" caterina ,ignazios mum,called his name closing the hospital door behind. "What are we going to do?,my son doesn't remember either of you not even maria"

"I think he should stay with you" Gianluca says motioning to Piero, who didn't know what to do.

"Can you stay with us please cat?" He pleads to mama boschetto.

"sure love anything for my grand daughter and her father"she smiles hugging Piero.

"Thank you so much"

*

“Okay. Doctor said that you will remember everything after a while”, replies Mama Boschetto . Piero barely holds his tears and helps carries ignazio's backpack to the car .  They get to the car and are going to drive home. 

"I'm really sorry I don't remember you gianluca" he turns to Piero who was driving Ignazio's sport car and had gianluca beside him in the passenger seat.

"Piero" they all replied in unison earning a 'sorry' from the man at the backseat.

When they get home Piero takes Ignazio’s bag with him to their bed room with them all entering into the mansion. 

"Wow do I live here all by myself?"

"No actually you live here with Piero."

"Oh so we are roomies"

"Umm you could say so" gianluca says, "So ignazio why not Piero show you around I think you'll like it"

"That will be awesome lets go"

"Erm I-I have to wake up Maria for school"

"Who's Maria?" Ignazio asks.

"My niece" I replied and head off up the stairs to Maria's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant with his baby...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors

And again, I missed the opportunity to talk to him. Probably I'm a coward. I am well aware that I had that he will remember . I'm not an idiot. But I was not sure if he returned his feelings to me like he used to before the accident. If only it seemed to me, and I admit it, Im afraid of his reaction. We have a daughter together ;Maria. Im petrified of one day she'll ask for him or call him 'papa',that will be really awkward.

Thank god she looked just like me but with his brown curls. And she surely acted like Ignazio but in appearance she's a mini me.

"Hey baby how are you doing?" I woked up my 4 year old baby daughter as I planted wet kisses around her face making her grin and snuggle in my neck just like ignazio used to.

"Hi daddy where is papa?" She asks slightly confused, me and igna used to always wake her up together.

"There's a problem honey"

"What ?"

"Your papa suffered an accident and he has temporal amnesia"

"Papa doesn't remember us?"

"No honey"

"But what about my baby brother? Did you tell him?"

"Shhh nobody knows it yet,just you and me baby it's our secret"

She nods vigorously zipping her lips.  
...

As i got her ready for school I saw ignazio on the couch with a huge album photos book about Maria. He hasn't open it yet because he was intrigued by its cover where it has our little girl with one month old.

"Hey" I said surprising him and him putting the book down the couch.

"Hi"

"Still anything?"

"I'm getting some blurry images from my past but I still can't see them clear"

"Oh ok"

"I don't know I think I should start giving up alread-"

"No don't give up!"

He looks shock at my response. "You should try anything to get your memory back we miss you I miss you ignazio-"

He's mouth hangs open , trying to say something but was caught off by some footsteps.

"I'm ready" Maria said jumping up and down with her school uniform on and backpack on hand not bothering to look at ignazio-as if his presence was not clear enough to notice- "ok let's go baby" I mumbled picking her up from her feet.

And exiting the house as quickly as I could.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both can't sleep because they miss each other.

I couldn't go to sleep. I turned to the left,then turned to the right. I lay on his side of the bed then I moved back to my side. Damn if things were different he'll be here sleeping next to me.

But things weren't different.

I lay on my back and punched his pillow. I miss him. I began to rub my small baby bump.

I miss the times he used to hold me and kiss me restlessly and telling me how much he loved me I-

My thoughts were clouded when I heard an upcoming knock on the door. At first I predicted it would of have been Maria but when I squirted my eyes to see better ,a taller bulky figure was at the door.

Ignazio.

"I can't sleep in that room" is all what he says. 

"Well, there are only 4 spare bedrooms in this house,in which 3 are already occupied by:Gianluca,Maria and your mom" I explain thoroughly, "why don't you want to sleep in the other room"

He didn't respond back to my answer but asked a question instead, "Piero can I sleep with you?" He asks.

I smiled to myself nodding him to come over. Was he feeling the same? Does he miss me?

He took he's respectively side of the bed and jump inside the covers. His bare skin felt cold as he was wearing only his boxers to sleep. I moved closer to him so he could get some of my warmth , my head lay on his bare chest-like it was supposed to be-. He notice my actions and cuddled up closer his arms holding my waist possessively. I felt safe.

"Are you okay?" I ask,whispering under my breath.

"Perfect"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Ignazio knows something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me English is not my first language.

Chapter 5

Ignazio wakes up in the middle of the night, the warmth of Piero disappeared as he notice he wasn't next to him anymore. He gets up and leaves quietly for a cup a water downstairs,and then he hears it: Piero and Gianluca, talking quietly on the far side of the living room, Piero holding a little girl in his grip .

“—you have to tell him sooner or later,” Gianluca whispers. 

“Stop,” Piero whispers back. “I'm doing it my way and I don't want him to -to us to drift apart, you know?”

“Yeah, but still,” Gianluca says. "Sooner or later he has to know the truth about Maria and you, what they really you guys meant to him"

 

Ignazio doesn’t sleep well the rest of the night he wakes up a few more times, but remembers he's laying next to Piero and tries to find comfort. 

He decides to stare at Piero's dedicate figure glowing through the darkness of the room.

Ignazio leans in and kisses a sleepy Piero on the mouth. He is surprised that Piero kisses him back, and presses his body closer into Ignazio, and it feels so familiar to Ignazio that he grabs Piero's waist tighter whilst the older Italian was still asleep. He presses Piero's back into the bed and starts to take Piero's white shirt off. A moan escape from Piero making the youngest's sex to risen, Ignazio works wet kisses on Piero's chest down his tented boxers noticing a small bump in his stomach. He stopped abruptly and held into himself- was Piero pregnant? Or was he a little fat?  
A knock was heard at the door with a muffled voice cutting through,making his thoughts fly away leaving Piero like that as he went to unlocked the door.

****

 

"I, um,” Ignazio mutters, because he figures that the next question is humiliating to ask to his own mother, but he has to know. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing honey,” Momma Boschetto says, as she takes the breakfast's plates to the sink . She called up early her son because she wanted to have an alone time with him.

“Is Piero—” Ignazio starts. “Are Piero and I. Are we together ?”he asks.

He's mother hesitates for a moment -as if decides wether or not to hide the only truth with a simple lie to her only son. She nods comprehensively "yes." She says.

Ignazio smiles at this. He knew it - or at least he had a feeling- for the past couple of days that Piero and him were more than best friends. 

"You guys are married" she continues making Ignazio grin even more if possible. "And that little girl in the other room is yours and his, her name is-"

"-Maria Boschetto" he remembers."she's four years old".


End file.
